Ellos, que corren
by Alexeiss
Summary: Sora corre. Daisuke corre. Es mejor que corran juntos, piensa Miyako. Y todos sus amigos, parecen pensar parecido y los dejan correr. Daisuke/Sora centric en su mayor parte. FRIENDSHIP. [Reto de Mendigas Fickeras, propuesto por SkuAg, en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
Digimon no me pertenece, ni lucro con esto.

Para Sku.

 **Ellos, que corren.**

Sora se ata los cordones de sus zapatillas deportivas, se sube el cierre de la chaqueta del buzo y se sujeta el flequillo pelirrojo con dos pinches pequeños para que no se le meta en los ojos.

Está lista para salir a correr, cuándo en la puerta se planta una Miyako de ceño fruncido y una _power-stand_ digna de Thor en sus primeros cómics.

Se viene una ronda de Sora versus Miyako.

—Miyako, voy a salir a correr. Lo apruebes o no. Mi cincuenta porciento del departamento, incluye la facultad de salir a la hora que quiera a hacer lo que quiera.

Miyako se cruza de brazos y hace una mueca a medio camino entre puchero y sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Ya, pero que clase de socia sería yo si te dejo salir a esta hora criminal…

—Son las ocho, es una hora normal, decente e incluso algo tarde para salir a correr.

Miyako la ignora y sigue hablando sacudiendo su melena lila con gracia.

—Como decía, ¿qué clase de socia sería yo si te dejo salir sola a correr a esta hora criminal? Y por eso…

—¿Te vas a dignar a hacer algo por tu salud y saldrás conmigo a correr? —Sora no es persona de imposibles, pero siempre se vale soñar— ¿De verdad?

Ilusa.

—Yo hago _algo_ por mi salud. Se llama yoga. Y dos veces a la semana es más que suficiente —Sora abrió la boca para rebatir eso, pero Miyako le puso un dedo, una mano entera en la boca y no la dejó seguir— Pero no. Tengo otra solución mejor. Por que tu no correrás sola, y yo no me quedaré en casa sufriendo y pensando que te van a asaltar, a matar o algo peor por salir a correr a esta criminal hora.

—¿…Me compraste un perro?

Sora no es persona de imposibles, pero se vale soñar. Miyako se ríe y niega.

—No, pero es prácticamente lo mismo. Te compré un Daisuke.

.

.

.

Daisuke la esperaba fuera del edificio, con su ropa de deporte y una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa contagiosa que se le pega y antes de darse cuenta le sonrie de vuelta.

—Buenos días Daisuke.

—¡Hola Sora! Miyako no me dijo exactamente hasta dónde o cuánto o a que ritmo te gusta ir, pero estoy bastante seguro de que podré seguirte el ritmo.

El pulgar arriba, la pose despreocupada y esa manera de moverse que parecía a punto de salir corriendo ya.

A Sora le gustó especialmente que no le subestimara.

—¿No te molesta acompañarme? —Empieza a trotar despacio, y Daisuke se pone en marcha junto a ella.

—¡Para nada! Prefiero hacer esto con alguien que solo, es bueno tener compañía para hacer deporte.

Y Daisuke sigue hablando mientras trotan y Sora sigue escuchando.

.

.

.

—¿Fue muy terrible?

Sora se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja mientras Miyako terminaba de ponerle crema a sus helados, no respondió hasta que ella también se sentó.

—Pues… terrible no, solo… Sólo es diferente —Y probó el helado que le había servido Miyako.

—¿Diferente de que? —Miyako era muy inteligente, definitivamente.

—Pues… de Taichi… de Yamato… de…

Miyako la detuvo con una sonrisa y una cuchara con crema.

—Pero, ¿Tu sabes que Daisuke no es ni Taichi ni Yamato? Digo, podrá ser el representante de sus emblemas pero aquí entre nos… Las comparaciones le hacen mal.

—¿Cómo que le hacen mal?

—¿Crees que es bonito estar a la sombra de alguien?

Y Sora lo empezó a entender por que la misma Miyako, compartía con ella el emblema del amor.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué te gusta salir a correr, Daisuke?

El muchacho, que la había adelantado ligeramente, se volteó y empezó a trotar de espaldas. Se rió despacio.

—Me ayuda a pensar y a ordenar mis ideas para el día. Mientras corro, puedo pensar en lo que quiero hacer y como voy a hacerlo.

Sora se sorprendió por que se esperaba un respuesta muy diferente.

—¿Y aún así no te molesta acompañarme?

Daisuke rodó los ojos, se volteó de nuevo, pero se acomodó a su paso, a su lado.

—¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no te acompaño a correr a esta "hora criminal", eh? — dijo citando a Miyako, y ambos rieron.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué pensaste en Daisuke?

Miyako, estudia para una examen particularmente complicado, pero levanta la vista de sus papeles y la fija en Sora.

—¿Para que te acompañe a correr, dices?

Sora asiente mientras mancha con acuarela varias hojas de papel.

—Por que es un tonto bueno. No es tonto de veras, pero es un tonto bueno, si entiendes el termino.

Sora empezaba a entenderlo.

.

.

.

—¿Estás segura? —La legítima sorpresa en la expresión de Daisuke le causó especial gracia, pero se las arregló para parecer indignada.

—Claro que si ¿Es que no me crees capaz? —El miedo pintado en los ojos de Daisuke, le causó más gracia aún, pero se las arregló para mantener la fachada de pelirroja indignada.

—No, no mujer… soy yo el que no sabe si va a poder con todo eso…

Y sora rió, por que el itinerario de maratones y corridas que le había mostrado a Daisuke en verdad era asesino. Pero lo intentarían. Juntos lo intentarían.

.

.

.

—Adivina quién me va a acompañar a la maratón de este año.

Yamato, al otro lado de la línea, ni siquiera lo piensa.

—Taichi —Ni siquiera se lo pregunta. ¡Ni siquiera se lo pregunta!

Sora ríe por que Yamato, al otro lado del mundo, soñando con las estrellas, está a punto de llevarse una sorpresa.

—¡Daisuke! —exclama ella.

Y Yamato, al otro lado del mundo, se pregunta si no será Sora la del emblema de la amistad en vez de él.

.

.

.

—Sora dice que… —Iori ladea la cabeza lentamente, y alza un dedo para que deje de hablar. Él le hace caso.

—¿Sora?

—Sora.

—¿No Miyako?

—No, Miyako grita. Sora dice.

Iori asiente conforme con la aclaración de Daisuke y le pide que continúe explicándole eso de los colores terciarios.

.

.

.

Daisuke corre más rápido que Sora. Pero Sora aguanta más que él.

Ninguno sabía eso, pero lo descubrieron entrenando para las maratones.

Derrotados en el pasto, sudados, asquerosos, sin aliento y con los músculos tensos, ríen.

—¡Eres muy veloz…! — y la voz de Sora muere cuándo los pulmones le reclaman que tenga sentido común, que se calle y que respire. Ríe.

—¿Cómo lo haces….? ¿Cómo lo haces… para… para aguantar tanto? —Daisuke se empeña en hablar, con pulmones indignados por su terquedad.

Y los dos ríen por que no pueden completar frases entre pulmones cabreados y músculos agarrotados. Tan, tan felices.

.

.

.

Miyako prepara tutifruti con Daisuke en la cocina. Sora, ordena la salita, los vasos y el jugo. Separa las películas.

Miyako le pelea a Daisuke por que corta y pela la fruta mejor y más rápido que ella.

Daisuke le pelea por que quiere echarle crema a su comida saludable, y no sé puede por que la maratón está cerca y va a arruinar todos los preparativos que han hecho.

—Condenada rutina saludable la suya, se han vuelto los dos un par de aburridos —Mohín de indignación. La melena lila, corta ahora en un arrebato, se esponja como un gato, con indignación.

Daisuke, que no puede ni aguanta a Miyako cuándo se pone así, hace un trato.

—Después de la maratón, te invito a una hamburguesa.

Sora se deja caer por la cocina, alza las cejas, Daisuke rueda los ojos y alza los brazos al cielo.

—Las invito a una hamburguesa —Corrige.

—Que sean dos. Por que me han arrastrado con ustedes en esta burrada de comer saludable —Lamenta Miyako.

La billetera de Daisuke también lo lamentará.

.

.

.

—Gracias por acompañarme a comer pizza —Dice, mientras engulle dos trozos al mismo tiempo. Economía del tiempo.

Taichi tiene que hacer lo mismo, o se quedará sin nada.

—No es nada y no es que me moleste… ¿pero no deberías haber invitado a Sora o a Daisuke?

Los ojos de Miyako relampaguean tras las gafas. Taichi come más rápido, sólo por si a caso.

—Esos dos… Esos dos… ¡Esos dos! Ellos y su tonta vida saludable

Taichi, se entera de maratones, de rutinas saludables y de tutifrutis. Da gracias por Miyako y la pizza.

.

.

.

Ese día, ambos se lo toman libre, deciden correr hasta que ya no puedan. Hasta que las rodillas digan basta. Hasta que el mundo les de vueltas.

No hablan.

Ni siquiera se miran.

Pero corren uno al lado del otro, por calles viejas, por calles nuevas, por parques y por aceras y ambos están bien con el silencio, Sora no necesita escuchar y Daisuke no necesita hablar.

Corren hasta que se olvidan de que corren y corren por correr. Correr, correr, correr…

Daisuke para antes. Por que es más veloz, pero aguanta menos.

Sora, podría seguir corriendo, pero se deja caer junto a él en una banca de un lugar en el que nunca han estado antes.

Ni Daisuke habla ni Sora escucha. Pero ambos sonríen.

Daisuke piensa en colores complementarios, en colores terciarios y en contrastes por opacidad.

Sora piensa en aderezos, en tipos de fideo, y en la mención de un platillo secreto y especial.

—Daisuke…

—¿Hm?

Sora habla y Daisuke escucha.

—¿No tenías tú un platillo de ramen especial?

.

.

.

—Locos los dos. Muy locos —Ken está de espaldas en la cama de Takeru, con los pies en la pared y la cabeza colgando.

—¿Locos por que tu no los entiendes o locos por que convencionalmente hablando…?

Ken lo detiene. Takeru sigue escribiendo, tirado en el suelo de su habitación.

—No. Es que, Daisuke y Miyako se las han arreglado para tener a Sora en medio.

—¿Percibo celos?

—No. No seas torpe. Es sólo. Locos los dos. Podrían dejar a Sora fuera de su locura.

—Lo estás enfocando mal, señor "quiero ser un detective" —Takeru deja de escribir, se pone de pie, se echa en la silla de su escritorio y mira a Ken, echado en su cama. Le tira una bola de papel arrugado en la cara. Ken reclama y se sienta bien.

—¿Y como debería enfocarlo, Señor "quiero ser un escritor"?

—Sora es la demente.

Y Ken, entiende, por que el también es un demente.

.

.

.

Sora no había dicho nada. Daisuke tampoco.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No mucho.

—Puedes contarme ¿Lo sabes?

—Supongo. No sé si quiero. Creo que tu no lo harías. No digo que sea con mala intención es sólo…

Sora lo detiene por la muñeca. Dejan de trotar, Sora lo guía a un café, piden algo liviano. Daisuke se encoge un poco en su silla.

—Si me cuentas, prometo contarte.

—¿Contarme que?

—Algo. Cuándo lo necesite, prometo contarte.

—Es de nuevo todo eso de mis viejos… lo del ramen…

Y conversan largo y tendido, de los sueños de Daisuke, de sus ganas de empezar un negocio propio, de lo poco que le cree su familia y de lo mucho que el siente que les está fallando. De lo inútil que se siente.

—Basta ya, Daisuke, tu eres maravilloso.

Y Daisuke no se siente mejor ni se le arregla la vida. Pero al menos se va ese día de vuelta a casa, sabiendo que para Sora, es maravilloso.

Y Sora es maravillosa.

.

.

.

— ¡Sonríe!

Flash, risas, él sabe que salió con los ojos cerrados. ¡Siempre le hace lo mismo!

—Hikari, ya basta… —él se queja, y la deja que le saque otra foto con los ojos cerrados.

—Perdón. Pero tus caras son mis favoritas.

No sabe si tomárselo como cumplido o como ofensa, pero dada la naturaleza de Hikari, prefiere pensar que es ambos.

—Ya.

—Estoy practicando para el día de la maratón.

—¿La maratón? —Jyou Kido, olvidadizo de primera mano.

—Si. La de Sora. La de Daisuke. Ya sabes… "La" maratón —Hikari se ríe con su vestido celeste ondeando alrededor de ella con gracias. Él recuerda la maratón por fin.

—¿Y que es lo que practicas tu para la maratón? —Hasta dónde él sabe, ella no va a correr, irá a animar y a ver nada más.

—Voy a tomarles una foto cuándo lleguen.

—Hm…

La verdad no entiende por qué tiene que practicar para eso. Pero Hikari, es Hikari. Quizás no tiene que entender nada.

—Voy a hacerlo con una polaroid. Esa es instantánea. Es una toma o ninguna —Explica ella con paciencia y le toma otra foto que lo ciega de repente.

Jyou piensa que una instantánea es muy poética para fotografiar a Sora y Daisuke. Hikari debe ser poeta, se dice.

.

.

.

Ambos corrían, sin correr realmente por que Sora le hablaba a Daisuke.

—Y pues, intenté el postre ese de la receta, pero algo debo haber hecho mal, por que la verdad, no quedó muy bueno.

—¿Miyako te lo dijo?

Miyako era la catadora oficial de todo lo que fuese comida.

—No, yo me lo dije. Y lo boté antes de que Miyako se intoxicara.

Daisuke rió con ganas y prometió ir la tarde siguiente al departamento para que cocinaran juntos. Tenía un talento especial para arreglar recetas y siempre, siempre conseguía que todo supiese mejor. Hasta el ramen instantáneo.

.

.

.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —Mimi, indignada, taconea por el departamento.

—Hm… —le responde Koushiro y Mimi, satisfecha, continua con el taconeo.

—¡Le pidió ayuda a Daisuke! ¡A Daisuke! ¡Y no a mí! — Para darle énfasis al drama, se deja caer en el sofá.

Koushiro la mira pero vuelve a teclear en su laptop cuándo ella nota que le está prestando atención.

—¿Qué le he hecho yo para que me traicione así?

Y Koushiro finalmente, determina que ahí le toca hablar a él.

—Primero —Mimi se sienta mejor para mirarlo mientras habla — ella no te ha traicionado. Pero si quieres un motivo, te viniste a vivir conmigo, en vez de con ella.

—¡Pero Miyako estaba libre para compartir piso!

—Si. Pero si vivieras con ellas, pagarían menos y te haría a ti sus preguntas de cocina.

Y frente a esa lógica, Mimi no puede decir nada. Es justo, piensa, por que al menos le preguntó a alguien que cocina con destreza y no a cualquier aparecido. Le cae bien Daisuke.

—Koushiro, deberíamos correr una maratón nosotros también.

.

.

.

Daisuke, es hombre de palabra. Y además, es hombre competitivo. Por eso, sentado en el sofá de Sora y Miyako, la hace hablar. Si anda con esos ánimos, no hay manera de que corra una maratón en tres días más.

—Prometiste que me contarías.

Sora echa la cabeza hacia atrás, ella también es mujer de palabra, y en su honor está contarle a Daisuke ahora lo que le pasa.

—¿Tu crees que mis diseños son buenos?

—Mucho —contesta Daisuke con seguridad.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que son bonitos, y se ven cómodos. Y tienen esa cosa muy… muy Sora. Me muestras tu croquera y yo digo "Ah, esto lo hizo Sora".

Sora sonríe por la simplicidad en esa respuesta. Algo muy Daisuke.

—Hoy me dijeron que mejor me dedique a otra cosa.

Daisuke alza una ceja, toma un cojín del sofá y la golpea con él. Suavemente, claro.

—¿Y tu les vas a creer?

—Son profesionales Daisuke…

—Ya. Y por tener un título los vas a dejar decidir para que sirves y para que no.

—No es tan fácil es…

—Claro que sí. Mira. Canalízalo. Piensa que te lo dijo una persona como cualquier otra —a veces, las técnicas de relajación de Ken, se le pegan a Daisuke.

—Pero una persona con título.

—Ya. Pero para los que te conocen y te quieren, no hay duda de que naciste para esto. ¡La pasión, Sora! ¡La pasión!

Sora, más que nunca, se convence de que Daisuke es maravilloso.

Y ella es maravillosa.

.

.

.

El día de la maratón, parece primero de Agosto. Están todos toditos, hasta Yamato que tiene una semana libre, viaja a Japón un par de días.

Hikari tiene una polaroid, Mimi tiene una pancarta gigante. Ken sostiene la mano de Miyako con nervosismo, mucho estrés, le dice.

Daisuke y Sora tienen un número en la espalda cada uno. Él un cuarenta y dos. Ella un treinta y ocho.

Cuándo parten, corren el uno junto al otro.

Daisuke es más veloz, pero Sora aguanta más.

Sus amigos los ven perderse, corriendo, siempre corriendo, y esperan ansiosos.

Ellos siguen corriendo.

.

.

.

Sora corre y sonríe. Corre por correr, y sonríe por sonreír. Por que corre con Daisuke y él corre y sonríe. Por que puede y ya.

Y ambos se dan ánimos cuándo las piernas se les hacen gelatina, y algunos corredores los superan, pero ellos superan a otros.

Y corren, por que atrás quedaron sus amigos, pero adelante los esperan, y mientras, en el camino, están ellos para acompañarse.

Y corren por que pueden, por que quieren. Por Correr.

Y cuándo Daisuke empieza a pensar que ya no puede más, a lo lejos, la meta aparece como un punto.

Y empieza a crecer.

Y saca fuerzas de dónde no tiene.

Y empieza a correr.

Y Daisuke corre más rápido que Sora, pero ella aguanta más.

Así que corren juntos, hasta la meta.

No son los primeros. Un flash los atrapa con una sonrisa y los brazos en alto por cumplir con su cometido. Escuchan los gritos de sus amigos y chocan las palmas bien alto. Tan alto como Sora, la bajita, puede.

.

.

.

Daisuke se va a New York. Sora empieza a trabajar.

Ya no corren.

Pero cuándo Daisuke viaja a Japón, cuándo Sora se hace un tiempo entre diseños y entre niñas rubias, y él deja de lado algunos negocios, algunos tratos, los dos corren.

Corren por que quieren, por que pueden.

.

.

.

Espero que te guste Sku, no sé si sea relativamente lo que tenías en mente... pero es lo que salió y lo hice con jamorsh. A quién lea, cualquier comentario, crítica o por el estilo es bien recibido (se me suelen ir muchos errores de dedo, si me los dicen, se agradece). ¡Gracias por leer!

Edit: Había olvidado decir. Que los cambios en el tiempo de narración, son intencionales. Eso, derp.


End file.
